Assurance
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Tori holds the newborn daughter of Robbie in her arms and assures her that her daddy isn't gonna leave her like her mommy. RORI. Companion fic to "Little Secret". R


Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious

AN: **I haven't been writing in this archive for a long time now but I promise I will make it all up to you guys. I'm gonna be going back to "Little Secret" and I'm starting a new Victorious fic soon and it's gonna be a long one. Like… really long. I don't wanna give too much away. I still have to plan it out and such. Just Author Alert me so you know when I post it.**

**Anyway, this takes place during "Little Secret" and comes from something Robbie saw between Tori and his newborn daughter. It might be a good idea to read that before this. You don't have to, but it's recommended. **

**Enjoy**

Assurance

Tori Vega rocked the small newborn baby between her arms, the wails and cries of Katelyn Shapiro filling the small hospital room that she sat in. Robbie's newborn daughter sure liked to cry a lot and when she wasn't crying, she was sleeping. Robbie was in the bathroom of the hospital room, having said that he needed to take a quick tinkle.

That left Tori alone to watch his daughter for him until he came out.

Katelyn always seemed to cry when her dad wasn't around. Her mom had died giving birth to her, leaving Robbie alone to figure out how he was gonna raise his daughter. At least, that's what Robbie kept saying to himself when he was feeling bad about her death. Tori wasn't gonna let Robbie be left alone in raising his daughter. She heard many stories about how hard it was to be a single parent, let alone at a young age like seventeen. The last thing she'll let happen to her friend is him being left alone to raise a newborn daughter in this world.

"Don't cry, Sweetie." Tori cooed to the baby to try and get her to stop crying. Katelyn's cries stayed as high as they could for her small body and she started fussing around to try and get out of Tori's hold. "Sshh, its okay…" her voice came out soft and soothing.

Katelyn's brown eyes opened and looked at Tori, her whimpering and crying subsiding just a little bit. Her small hands reached around, trying to grab a hold of something. It found their way around Tori's pinkie.

"No need to cry. Your daddy's gonna be out in a second…" Tori had a slight hunch that the reason that Katelyn was crying was because her dad wasn't here right now. It was almost like the small infant knew that her mom was gone and was scared now that her dad was gonna leave her too. Tori's heart went out for both her and for Robbie. No one should have to lose a parent so young and no one should lose someone that they cared about.

Tori didn't know the exact relationship that Robbie had with Katelyn's mother. All she knew was that her name was Katherine and that was it. Robbie didn't talk about her or even liked to hear her brought up. He was carrying this weight of guilt that he was the cause of her death. He shouldn't be thinking like that. Robbie couldn't have known for sure that she would be killed giving birth. Every time that Robbie did talk about her, which was only twice, it did sound like that he did care for her a lot… possibly even loved.

That sent a punch to Tori's gut.

"Your daddy's not gonna leave you. He loves you too much. He'll always be around…" Tori kept talking to Katelyn to try and calm her down. Katelyn's crying seemed to suffice every time that she talked about Robbie, so she would keep doing that. Tori didn't want to see Katelyn cry. She wanted to see her happy like she deserved to be. She had a tough time ahead with no mommy and Tori wanted to make sure that she got in enough smiles and giggles to outweigh how she'll feel in a few years when she is old enough to understand the truth of her mom.

Thinking of Katelyn's mom once again had Tori thinking about what kind of relationship Robbie had with her. She felt kind of intrusive for wondering how they were together. Robbie obviously didn't want anyone to know about it and wasn't ready to tell her or their friends about it. She was just curious, that's all. Were they dating? That was something that Tori really thought was the truth. Robbie sure made it seem like that when he berated himself for her death. Maybe they were just really good friends. Tori laughed at that one. The way Robbie had talked about her and how he acted when she was brought up by her dad Rick; it was like Robbie was in love with her.

Tori couldn't ignore the way that her chest seemed to get tight when she thought of Robbie being in love with Katelyn's mom. She didn't think that Robbie didn't deserve to have love. No. She just couldn't figure out why her chest hurt when she tried to picture Robbie with this girl that she never met. She didn't know how Katherine was to him, but it had to be good because of the way Robbie was reacting.

Seeing her friend in this state had her feeling worse because of what she knew. It was something that Rick had told them the other day. He asked for someone to take Robbie out for a moment. Cat had done it and it was a good thing that it was her because if she heard what Rick told them, she would've blabbed to Robbie and he would be worse off.

Katelyn almost didn't make it.

When she was born, there was something wrong with her heart and it wouldn't beat. It was a really close call, but her heart was able to start and she began her life. From the sound of Rick's voice, it had to have been a horrible and scary situation to have been in. If Robbie would've known that on top of losing Katherine he almost lost his daughter, he would've cracked and became… well… Tori didn't want to think about how he'll be.

So looking at this baby in front of her that almost didn't get a chance to live, Tori had to stop herself from crying on her small face. She could only imagine the hurt and misery Robbie would've been in if he lost his little girl next to her mother. She didn't even want to picture how he would've reacted, what he would've done, or how he would be now. It was all too scary for her to picture.

"You're so lucky to have Robbie for a dad. He'll love you forever and ever. You'll always be his little girl. You'll always be his little princess…" Tori loved the title that Robbie had given his little girl. The moment that he called Katelyn his little princess, she awed out loud, making him blush. He looked cute when he blushed. She didn't even notice that she called him cute. "He would've been devastated if he lost you."

Katelyn's crying almost stopped now and she seemed to be falling asleep. Tori didn't want her to sleep without seeing Robbie before she did. It'll be good for the little baby to know that her dad is around even if she slept.

"You are so cute and adorable." Tori wanted to pinch her cheeks, but she was too little. She could really hurt her if she did. She settled more for a chaste kiss on her head. "You get that from your daddy. Don't tell him this, but I think he's really sweet and adorable." Tori quickly learned that the best way to vent was to talk to a baby. They wouldn't remember and couldn't tell anyone what you said. It was a win-win.

"He's a good daddy. He does the best he can with what he has and right now, that's staying with you and loving you. He gives you so much love that people can only dream of getting."

Katelyn's heart might've almost never started, but once it did; it became Robbie's. She was now the thing his heart beated for and the reason he breathed air.

"I want someone like him to love me someday…"

Before Tori could even recall what she said, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Robbie, drying his hands on a towel. His eyes glanced over her and his daughter, landing back on Tori.

"Is she okay?" his daddy instincts were kicking in, worried about his little girl for whatever reason. He had trust in Tori, he was just being cautious.

Tori smiled at him. "She's just perfect. She cried a little bit, but it wasn't anything big."

Robbie smiled back at her. "I can't thank you enough for helping me with her…" he was eternally grateful to Tori and all his friends for helping him with his parent problems.

Tori blushed at his compliment. "Everyone's helping out and you don't have to thank me for helping you."

Robbie shrugged, walking forward to take his daughter from Tori. He held his daughter lovingly in his arms and looked back to Tori. "Maybe I don't have to thank you… but I want to."

Her blush reddened, "I'm really happy to help you. Katelyn's important to all of us."

Robbie was happy to hear that. He was happy to hear that his daughter was important to not just him, but to his friends as well. He was glad to know that there were people other than him that cared for his little angel. It gave him hope. It gave him hope that one day that maybe his daughter might get a mother figure.

Robbie didn't know that the perfect mother for his daughter was in front of him, smiling as he held and rocked her.

End of Assurance

I'm officially back on this fandom.

Hopefully I stay this time, lol.

Hope you guys liked this. I should be going back to "Little Secret" soon.

Have a nice day and remember to review and favorite if you liked.


End file.
